


Relevance

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Filled with regret of their past actions, Chara decides to follow Frisk throughout their endeavors and Chara learns the act of mercy.





	Relevance

I didn't get it. I honestly didn't get how you continued to fight like that. No matter how much they beat you up, you continued to keep your chin up and gave them the mercy that they didn't deserve. Even when you were on the ground with a new bruise, you'd get up with a smile. Why? Why did you do that when you could fight back? You were so much stronger than them, yet, you refused to lift a finger against them.

Maybe that's why I was attracted to you. There's something about you being so naïve that made me want too look after you. Maybe because in some twisted way, you remind me of how I was so long ago. After all, we both came down here to escape the harsh realities of our topside world.

What surprised me even more was that you could see me. After so many years, I grew used to being invisible. Even my brother could no longer see me. Do you know how much that hurt? Him and I were so close, or so I thought. No matter how hard I tried to get his attention, he would continue to not see me. He used to say my name in his sleep. Yet, he refused to open his eyes and see that I was always there right beside him.

I was there with you on every step of the way because I was curious on how you would choose to shape not only your history but the history of both monsters and mankind.

I saw the same motherly love that my mom used to give to me. How she would read you the same stories that she read to my brother and me.

I also saw that after you fell asleep, how she would be on the other side of the door with tears on her face. That night, you called her mom. A word she hasn't heard for a very long time. That night, she was scared. She didn't want to lose another child. Especially, one as sweet and innocent as you.

I was there when you refused to fight against mom. Even when she burnt you with her fire, all you did was give her a hug. It was at this time that I realized that you and I are totally different. You granted her the gift of mercy. That was when I began to open my own eyes. I began to understand.

I continued to float behind you during the rest of your adventure. You gained more friends and you spread love and hope to those who had given up. You were always there, ready to help anyone in need. Monsters trusted you with their deepest secrets. You were a valued guest in that small town. You were loved where I was feared.

You still talked to me and you still treated me like family. Even when you read of the heinous deeds that I've done. The pain that I've created and the hate that fed from the pain. You were there to soothe those wounds and heal them.

Even when I wanted to sink into the ground and disappear forever and hide from my mistakes, there you were. Encouraging me and comforting me. How could you even look me in the eyes? You knew what I've done. I've destroyed families and created a war.

You on the other hand, you've mended those families together and you were the one to clean up the mess that I've left behind. You refused to give up like the others. You made friends with everyone and you spread joy.

When the end came, I knew who you had to face. Someone whom I haven't seen in so many years that I've lost count. My father. Even when he killed you and you had to restart countless times, you would come back and refuse to fight back. You've no idea how thankful I am for that. Maybe being around you all this time made me soft.

Even when you came across my brother. I saw what grief has done to him. What my actions have done to him. It was my fault that he was suffering. That everyone was suffering because of me. I saw the monstrosity that he transformed into. That's what I regret the most. I took the most innocent and precious child and made him into that thing that you had to fight.

I'm sorry Asriel.

Even with the freedom of the monsters, you asked me to come with you. I don't think you understood how thankful I was that you asked for me to come back to the topside with you and your new family.

It was weird at first, seeing the sun, the stars and those big puffy clouds again. They were what I took for granted. The cities that we traveled to, they were so different than the village that I lived in. I supposed that time doesn't stand still up here as it had underground.

Here we are, years later. Your friends are still with you, as young as they were when you first came across them. You, however, aged. Even now, in your bed with a mask to help you breathe, you still smile. You tell them not to cry and that everything will be okay. They try to stand strong for you as you have done for them. They're not very good at it though.

One by one, they leave for the day. I hear their chatter down the hallway, they know that it's time. As do you. Even as time has claimed your sight, you still know that I'm still around and you beckon me to your side.

We talk about the old times and how we used to play in mom's backyard when you weren't busy being the ambassador. We talk about our dreams and our fears. You fear in leaving them behind. I fear of being alone again. You begin to grow tired and you clasp my hand in between your soft and frail ones. I watch as your breathing slowly halts.

I know that I was terrible in my life. I just want to thank you for showing me that there is good in the world. Thank you, Frisk, for helping me understand.

**Author's Note:**

> I never noticed that I never posted this story to AO3, so in lieu of Deltarune being released, I decided "Eh, might as well post this story here even though it's super old." So here it is! I've always had a soft spot for the ones who are always painted in a bad light and Chara deserves something more than being labeled as a cold hearted murderer. They were once a child with hopes and ambitions and feelings.  
> That's it for now, until then. Fairwinds.  
> You can find me [here](http://vhaenya.tumblr.com) on Tumblr
> 
> Feedback is always welcome!


End file.
